gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radical Edward2
Hey there Hi, I am NightBird, an Admin. Sorry for not being around for a long while. I am back to have this wikia running smoothly. NightBird ( Talk) 17:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, first we need to set up the pages of the Gorillaz band members. Can you please help me? NightBird ( Talk) 21:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for inactivity... still on vacations! XD Anyways, I will separated Biographies from Character pages. All pages that have the official booklet Bios, will be renamed as "Official Biographies:NAMEHERE", I will take their infoboxes off too. Sorry... I hava been gone for a long time mostly for connection troubles... I will get my Internet back soon, meanwhile I will make you an admin. You have proven yourself as a good member of this community. We have a lot to do, so yeah. As I promised I will make this Wikia great, but sadly my Internet connection said "hell no". XD -- [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 22:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! You are a new admin, use ur power wisely! Regards, -- [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 21:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :( will you stop changing it you almost make me ruin it i made this i just the way that it is put came and ruined it :( - Tigrebb What are you talking about? --RadicalEdward2 00:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys - theres a MASSIVE concept in my head. I run ( try ) an artist network, CINTA ARTWORK, but i need some help organising my navigation n ish, so would it be wise to make one of you or someone smart and arty my ADMIN? please check out my wiki - CINTA.ARTWORK 17:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) and you will see what Im talking about, it advertises Producers of Dubstep and Drum n Bass and artists too, ( drawing ) need alot of work, shot guys, ps: HUUGE fan of Gorillaz :0 - CINTA.ARTWORK 17:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Adjustments Hey Rad Ed, I'm a member of the Community Development team at Wikia (and a big Gorillaz fan), and I'd like your permission to reconfigure the main page so that it can fit a new ad. This ad would only be visible to unregistered users. It's something that we are doing for all Wikis, which is why many of them have main pages with two columns. Let me know. Thanks! ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I would like to give you more authority to edit the front page but I'm still trying to figure out how things work so could you send me an email so we can discuss this? --RadicalEdward2 22:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) We are discussing it already. The new ad will be turned on regardless, I'm just asking for your permission to edit the page so that the ad will look nice when a new, unregistered person visits your Wiki. Otherwise, the ad will cover up some of your content. Again, this ad will only be visible to people who aren't registered with Wikia. What else would you like to know? ' PORTERFIELD ' 22:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll set the page just so registered users can edit it. --RadicalEdward2 04:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rad Ed, I switched it up to fit the ad. To balance the new space created by the columns, I created two new main page sections, Featured Video and Article. I hope you don't mind. Feel free to change the contents of these sections whenever you want, and if you don't want them on the main page, let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for the help. --RadicalEdward2 01:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Would you by any chance be interested in being an administrator? Being in college, it gets kind of hard to manage this along with two other wikis on my own and I really would appreciate the help. --RadicalEdward2 14:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry I didn't reply. I've been busy lately. --RadicalEdward2 00:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem at all, and yes - that's all we were really asking was to put the banner up so that the users here had a link to the countdown contest. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay well it's up :) --RadicalEdward2 15:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Overhaul oooi this wiki is seriously f'ed up. El manana and 2D-x-Noodle are completely screwed up. You gotta fix em or ban the wikia contributor who is doing this Dakota382 18:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll get right on it. --RadicalEdward2 22:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I tried looking for evidence of what you were referring to but could not find anything. Could you please elaborate? --RadicalEdward2 22:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have a friend who may be interested in helping the site, I feel it needs a major overhaul. He has made well over 30,000 edits on his home wiki, he's the number one admin and he can clean up any mess. This site is falling apart due to lack of attention and needs someone to attend to it regularly. Dakota382 12:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I would like to apologize for the lack of maintenance on the site. I've been overwhelmed with college work so I haven't had the opportunity to maintain the site regularly. However, I have stated in a previous blog entry on the site that I have been looking for people with the potential of working in the position of Administrator along with me. Since I first became administrator, I have been the only person to stay with the site to maintain it. The users that worked alongside me have since gradually been disappearing one by one until I was the only one left (with the exception of the events in which I would have to request the assistance of Wikia Community staff to help regulate mass vandalism or attacks on the site). I would like to know who the person is that you are recommending but, I would like review the person's background history with editing to see if they are reliable because I don't want to risk losing the site to someone that could take advantage of their administrator privileges and powers to sabotage the site beyond repair. Once I have reviewed the user's background, I will contact a Wikia Staff member for information on how to promote a user into the position of administrator or co-administrator. --RadicalEdward2 12:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I would hit up the Resident Evil wiki Admins/Users, I can give you several names. I've tried to help as much as I can, but this is severely lacking in users, and i've come across several spam pages but they're all from anonymous users. *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:Forerunner *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:News_Bot *http://residentevil.wikia.com/User:Mr._Merchant all of these people are great with maintaining structure in wikis, I highly reccomend them, especially Forerunner, who is a renowned wiki user (Dakota382 14:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) By the way, here are those pages ive found with spam http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/El_Ma%C3%B1ana http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/2D-x-Noodle I love this wiki and dont want to see it fall apart, but I promise I'll help however i can :) Ive got your back Dakota382 14:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Forerunner started a template. Template: Plastic Beach he made the table but i suggest you attempt to contact him, i put his user page in an above link. Dakota382 17:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Relationship_with_Noodle%3F there are some odd categories around here too... Dakota382 17:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I did some of the 'spring cleaning'. Things should look abit better in terms of the anon users spamming. They won't be showing up anytime soon. Atleast it isn't as bad as when I was cleaning up the Oddworld wiki. That site was becoming a hell hole. I had to contact Wikia staff in order to assist me with maintenance and banning proxies. --RadicalEdward2 23:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea for the music pages. We could get the lyrics, make a template, and embed both the youtube and mp3 files, but i figure we could put a gallery at the bottom as well. Dakota382 12:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Another thing: many of these song pages have nothing writted. If you could find more contributors we could expand this wiki in no time. What I'm thinkin is this: We make a template for songs: 1. Album Info/Track Listing 2. Reception 3. Lyrics 4. A table that Forerunner made linked to other songs from the SAME album 5. At the bottom have a category called "Albums" 6. Have a sidebar on the right with the youtube music video (if there is one.), included with the mp3 file of the selected song. With all these pages we could hit well over 200 pages. Ill stick with it. Dakota382 13:52, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Also, what would help is publicizing the wiki more. Most people just seem to stop by as passerby's. --RadicalEdward2 11:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) If you could create that template, I could begin putting the song lyrics in. That should easily boost our page numbers, and maybe lead more people into a Google search. 12:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) sorry I forgot to sign in before posting that Dakota382 12:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok I made the Page for O Green World. I'm going to continue making pages for individual tracks, ill see about getting a template table for the Demon Days album and try to make links and categories. I'm gonna just make the pages for now, but later if you could link em id greatly appreciate it. Dakota382 12:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I have my copy of Rise of the Ogre on me and I'm editing the Backstory article. --RadicalEdward2 13:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Forerunner is here as well. I have all of the Demon Days album track pages done, I'm going through and making sure the format of the lyrcis is correct. Dakota382 13:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'm looking through it. And making some grammar corrections to the pages names. --RadicalEdward2 13:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) you got it. gonna work on plastic beach next, and do what i can to finish out the track listings. hoping to get as much done as i can today. If i dont finish ill be back on monday to finish what i started Dakota382 13:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) also, i did not make a page for Intro on Demon Days because I don't know what to write for it Dakota382 14:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll be checking through them when I can to see if they need to be adjusted to meet wiki standards (removing the insert picture thumbnail, development, trivia, etc.) As for the Intro track, I know exactly what to put for it from when I used to work on the old Gorillaz official message boards and from old interviews. --RadicalEdward2 14:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) We're making some awesome progress. I take it you're off from college today? Dakota382 14:07, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok for me to delete the 'Trivia' Section from the Rhinestone Eyes page? It has no references and seems ridiculous. Dakota382 14:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I've been pretty busy managing three wikis, college (with finals coming up), my t-shirt design job, and relationship problems. It's been pretty tough managing the sites but, I don't want to hand over the position completely because I do still want to improve the sites and manage them. Kinda like a labor of love. You should have seen this place before I was in charge. It was during the early days of Wikia sites and some guys from the old official Gorillaz message board/forum promoted the site. The fans who were still somewhat young and immature at the time (myself included) just goofed around while putting together sloppy articles and some people also made tons of trolling with shock images (you know, the work). Users then kind of used the site as a sister site of the forum or in a way an amateur version of (at the time) MySpace since the user profile idea was still in early stages. There were articles made for both users and actually stuff. As you can see there's multiple articles for the band members separated by the old 'Official Biography' and the new ones I'm putting together to keep the two details apart so the band members' info could be kept up to date. I'm currently trying to fix up the 2-D articles at the moment. This site has come a long way but it's in no way close to how much of a mess it used to be. As for the trivia yeah delete it. I don't even know what fuckery that trivia tidbit is lol --RadicalEdward2 14:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, you've got way too much on your plate it seems like. :/ I think this site will go much further though if we keep it up. Forerunner told me the more pages you add, the more likely it is for the wiki to get noticed, which is what we need. Dakota382 14:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah agreed. Do you have my email so I could message you? That's a thing this site needs. It needs a Private Message feature. --RadicalEdward2 14:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Email is ----. I dont have internet at home, so i must edit at school. If youd like to get ahold of me over the weekend, go into the chat real fast and ill send you my phone # cause i dont want it made public. Im not allowed to take my phone to school so if you text ill get ahold of you after i get home. Dakota382 14:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) brb real quick Dakota382 14:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I'll email you now. --RadicalEdward2 14:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) My Facebook page: try this http://www.facebook.com/people/Kody_Stidham type that into Google images and youll get a pic of me with my girlfriend Dakota382 15:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my email? --RadicalEdward2 15:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but I cannot get on Yahoo! or Facebook during school. Dakota382 15:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright because I can't view the facebook page. It comes up as unavailable. I'll edit more later. Need to rest abit. --RadicalEdward2 15:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Gorilla_Bites heres another spam page when you get to it. I deleted the content but page is still up Dakota382 16:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Made several pages today, we went from 128 to 168. If you need to contact me over the weekend, my phone # is ----------, as I do not have internet at home. What I have done today: *Made 40+ pages *Added content to each of them *Created new categories *Added templates to pages *Added lyrics into every page I made *Deleted content out of spam pages I had found *Added some photos *Worked on some Templates with Forerunner's help Dakota382 19:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. --RadicalEdward2 22:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey I made the pages for the Gorillaz (album) they have their own category, I just have yet to upload the table templates into each one. After that is complete, I'm going to do D and G sides and that will cover all their albums and music. What would you like me to do after I have finished all of the albums and song tracks? Dakota382 14:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) And sorry I just realized that the phone number didnt post. Here it is again: 2603852598 just send me your username and ill instantly know who you are. Id appreciate it Dakota382 14:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I forgot as well to add the album The Fall, ill be doing that as soon as I can Dakota382 14:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I realized I accidentally put a quotation mark in the title, I cannot find how to undo that. Would you mind fixing it when you find it? Here is the link http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Latin_Simone_(%C2%BFQue_Pasa_Contigo%3F)%22 Dakota382 14:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Finally got my copy of Rise of the Ogre back, do you mind if I put the song info that they give after each title? Like for O Green World they say what it sounds like, then each member gives a comment. I wanna add in the info that comes in before they begin to state their opinions about the song, as I feel it would greatly improve the content of the article. 14:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Dakota382 14:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Just remember to put the citations like they do in other wikias. You know, with the little 1 things and the References sections at the bottom of pages. I'm still trying to figure out how that works but right now I'm busy working on finals then my summer course that I registered for was cancelled so I'll have time to finally get the ball rolling with site updates both here and at the Oddworld wiki site that I'm running. --RadicalEdward2 21:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, one other discrepancy. The bonus tracks that are included, I cant find the lyrics for them, but I feel they are necessary. Do you mind creating the pages for the bonus tracks? I'd appreciate. I only have G-Sides left, and then I'll put as much info as i can. as for citations, I'll ask Forerunner how to do them. 12:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) PS: I've also seen another user here Thank you for your concern. We're actually currently working on it. --RadicalEdward2 12:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) My bad XD forgot to sign in. I'm gonna be off and on with helping cause I have class right now. Dakota382 12:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright. lol Glad that I'm no longer working with a skeleton crew anymore lol. It's been getting hard trying to keep random new users in line and still try to maintain and update this site by myself. --RadicalEdward2 13:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Are you forgetting I'm here? XD Dakota382 13:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) XD I just realized I'm in first place :D is that good to be an admin? XD :) Dakota382 13:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I know that you're here lol I'm saying that I'm grateful for all the new liveliness added to this old place lol. as for the question, what do you mean? --RadicalEdward2 14:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) By the way.. If I were to become an Admin, I'm just lettin you know ow that Ill only be able to help at school and if I go to chill with my buddies because I do not have internet at home Dakota382 14:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright. --RadicalEdward2 14:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Was there a page deleted? We just dropped to 204 Dakota382 14:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Was just deleting some old pages left behind from the site's early days. In a way I was sort of "cleaning skeletons out of the closet". --RadicalEdward2 14:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh I gotcha. I found a place for all those lyrics, It states it is official. Here's the link. http://www.lyrics007.com/Gorillaz%20Lyrics.html Dakota382 14:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If I cannot find the absolute lyrics for the right remix, should we revert to the original song? Dakota382 14:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Just not for the Clint Eastwood remix. --RadicalEdward2 14:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) You got it. 3 more new pages added to the pile. Dakota382 14:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tigrebb keeps editing Rhinestone Eyes and filling it with non canon stuff, deleted what he put on there. Dakota382 18:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Pages wise, I have finished the remixes for G Sides. I'm going to go through and make the bonus tracks and other tracks that aren't in the standard part of the nav boxes to further fill the wiki. Dakota382 18:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Working on papers for my finals. I'll try to check the stuff added when I can. --RadicalEdward2 21:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC)